Il suffit d'avancer
by MusicAddictDream
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire Santana assiste à quelque chose qui va changé sa vie à jamais. Fanfic Brittana. Première fic.
1. Prologue

**Salut, première fic désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Je suis assise sur la pelouse du parc à côté de chez moi. Le soleil est au rendez-vous, la chaleur aussi d'ailleurs. Nous sommes le 1er juillet et l'été est entamer. Le ciel est d'un bleu clair. Je regarde tout ces gens dans le parc, ces familles, ces personnes âgées, ces couples, ils ont tous l'air heureux…Et il y a moi toute seule assise sur cette pelouse, je repense à ce jour qui a changé ma vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Nouveau chapitre dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes.**

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

C'était le jour de mes 16 ans et mon père était partit je ne sais où me laissant seule avec ma mère pour la journée. Nous avions rigolé toute la journée. Nous étions à table ma mère et moi pour manger mon gâteau d'anniversaire quand mon père rentra dans la maison. Il s'assit sur une chaise, il empestait l'alcool. Il était encore bourré. Mais cette fois il ne s'affala pas dans le canapé, cette fois il commença à crier après ma mère et se mit à frapper partout, il était très en colère. Ma mère voulant le calmer posa sa main sur son épaule. Quand soudain mon père prit le bras de ma mère et lui asséna des coups violents. Malgré mes cris et ceux de ma mère pour le faire arrêter il continua encore et encore, il était entrain de la tabasser sous mes yeux.

Alors j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il me projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, je me tordis de douleur car je mettais pris en même temps le verre d'un cadre brisé par le choc dans le bras. Mon père recommença de plus bel avec ma mère qui pleurait et criait. Je pris alors la première chose que j'avais sous la main et lui jeta en plein figure. Je lui avais envoyé un vase en pleine poire et avec une force que je n'aurais pas estimé avoir. Le coup qu'il reçut eu pour effet de le dégriser. J'allais immédiatement voir ma mère mais elle ne bougeait plus, ne criait plus. Il regarda ma mère au sol. Et commença à pleurer, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je commençais à paniquer alors je vérifiais sa respiration et son pouls mais je ne sentis rien. Je mis quelque secondes à comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé...

Ma mère était morte et c'était la faute de mon père qui l'a tabassé sous mes yeux malgré mes tentatives de l'arrêter. Il fixait ma mère, inerte sur le sol. Alors une colère sans nom me pris et je commençais à frapper mon père avec violence. Il ne se défendu même pas, il savait qu'il le méritait. Je redoublais coups de pieds et coups de points. Au fur et à mesure je me calmis un peu, les poings en sang. Mon bras et mes poings me lançaient mais le déchirement qu'avait causé cette soirée était beaucoup plus intense que des douleurs physiques. Je regardai ma mère sur le sol puis regarda mon père avec dégoût. Je ne dis même pas un mot et me précipita à l'extérieur.

Je marchais puis commençais à courir de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Quand je fus trop fatiguée par ma course je remarquai un parc, je mis réfugie. Il devait maintenant être 21h, j'étais seule dans ce parc alors je commençai à pleurer à n'en plus finir. Quelque heures plus tard ayant tellement pleuré que toute ma force m'avait quitté alors je m'écroulai et le sommeil l'emporta sur moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**meg1287 : Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien en espérant que tu aimes la suite ;) Pour de ce qui est de mes verbes je vais faire plus attention malgré que la conjugaison ne soit pas mon point fort.**.

**Bref, bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires s'ils vous plaît ce serait sympa ! :)**

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillée par une douce voix et des secousses aux épaules, probablement pour me réveiller. Je décidai alors d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir la cause de mon réveil.<p>

Je vis une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus océan elle devait avoir mon âge.

Elle devait s'inquiéter vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

La fille : -Hey est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu couché là et tu saignes comme même beaucoup.

Soudain comme un coup de poignard je me souvenue de ce qu'il c'était passée la veille et je recommençais à pleurer.

La fille devant moi me voyant pleurais me pris dans ses bras.

La fille : -Hey ne pleures pas tu vas voir ça va aller.

Elle essayait de me consoler comme elle le pouvait.

Quelques minutes après je me calmis. Elle me laissa quelques instants pour me reprendre de mes émotions.

Brittany : -Tu saignes beaucoup. Je vais t'amener chez moi pour te soigner ok ? Tu n'as pas besoin de parler juste hoche la tête si t'es d'accord.

Ce que je fis.

La fille : -Aller viens ce n'est pas loin.

On marchait pendant environ 10 minutes et arrivait devant une belle et grande maison.

Elle me fit entrer et asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

La fille : -Attends là deux secondes je vais chercher de quoi te désinfecter et te bander.

Elle revenue aussitôt.

La fille : -Bon ça risque de piquer mais c'est normal.

Je hochai la tête une nouvelle fois et elle commença à nettoyer soigneusement les plais sur mon bras droit et sur mes poings.

Après m'avoir désinfecté et bandé le bras et les mains, elle m'emmena dans ce que je jugerai sa chambre.

La fille : -Est-ce que ça va mieux ton bras ?

J'hochai la tête.

La fille : -Tu es fatiguée ?

Je secouai la tête.

La fille : -Alors tu as dormi dehors ?

J'hochai la tête.

La fille : -Tu n'as pas de maison ?

Je trouvai enfin le courage de parler.

Santana : -C'est compliqué.

J'avais la voix rauque dû à mes pleures.

La jeune fille eu l'air étonné que je parle.

La fille : -D'accord, je m'appelle Brittany.

Santana: -Santana.

Brittany : Alors Santana tu as faim ?

Santana : -Non.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce mais une question me trottais dans la tête depuis mon réveille.

Santana : -Pourquoi es-tu si gentille et pourquoi m'aides-tu alors que je suis une inconnue ?

Brittany eu l'air de réfléchir.

Brittany : -Eh bien parce que ce matin je t'ai vu allonger parterre et j'ai vu que tu saignais alors je me suis inquiétée donc je suis allée te réveiller pour voir comment tu allais et du coup je t'ai emmené chez moi pour te soignais.

Pour Brittany ça avait l'air tellement normal de ramener des inconnues chez elle pour rendre service.

Santana : -Merci.

Brittany : -Merci pour quoi ?

Santana : -Merci de m'avoir soigné et de t'être inquiétée, tu dois être la seule.

Brittany : -Tu sais que j'ai eu peur sur le coup mais je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien.

Elle me sourit.

Je lui donne un faible sourire en retour.

Brittany : -Tu veux peut-être aller te doucher, ton tee-shirt est plein de sang.

Santana : - Je ne voudrais pas abusés de ta générosité.

Brittany : -Rooh mais tu n'abuse pas du tout. Aller la salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte à gauche et tiens prend ça.

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et me tendit un short et un tee-shirt.

Je la remerciai et allai dans la salle de bain, me déshabillai et fit couler l'eau.

Je réfléchissais à hier soir et au fur et à mesure des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je sanglotai le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas alerter Brittany.

Je me résolue à essayé de pensés à autre chose car y pensée me fais...trop mal.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut voilà la suite !**

**Merci pour les commentaires ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça plais !**

**(excusez si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou conjugaison.)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Après une bonne douche chaude Brittany me dit de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.<p>

Elle me posa une assiette de pancakes devant moi.

Brittany : -Manges tu dois avoir faim et si tu les manges pas je te préviens je les mange à ta place.

Je lui souriais pour la remercier.

Je commençai alors à manger ou plutôt à dévorer le contenue de mon assiette.

Brittany :-Bah dis donc c'est que tu avais faim toi ! En tous cas contente que tu ne sois pas intoxiquée par ma cuisine !

Je rigolais, Brittany aussi.

Après avoir mangeait et débarrassait la table nous avons parlé. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur Brittany je sais qu'elle a le même âge que moi, qu'elle vient tout juste d'emménager ici, la rentrée prochaine elle sera au même lycée que moi, elle est souvent seule chez elle car ses parents sont des avocats très réputés et beaucoup demandés. Elle est vraiment drôle, gentille, belle.

Elle m'a permit de penser à autres choses que ce qu'il c'est passé la veille, je sais aussi qu'il faudra bien que j'y retourne même si l'envie n'y est pas.

Brittany m'a aussi gentiment proposé de dormir chez elle et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter ses parents ne reviennent que dans une semaine.

Alors me voilà assise sur le canapé à regarder un film avec Brittany.

A la fin du film Brittany se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Mon dieu que ses yeux sont beaux !

Brittany : -Santana ?

Santana : -Oui ?

Brittany : -Tu ne m'as pas dis beaucoup de choses sur toi.

Elle n'a pas tord je lui ai juste dis que j'habitais à quelque quartiers de là mais que c'était compliquée chez moi et que je serai au même lycée qu'elle l'année prochaine.

Santana : -Je sais mais tu vois en ce moment je suis un peu…troublée.

Voilà que je me mets à raconter ma vie à une fille que je ne connais que depuis une journée. Oui mais cette fille t'as énormément aidé alors qu'elle ne te connaissait pas. Tu peux au moins lui parlais gentiment et être agréable avec. Elle m'interrompit dans mon d'ébat intérieur.

Brittany : -Tu veux en parler ?

Santana : - Je ne sais pas je pense…que je ne suis pas prête.

Brittany : -D'accord ce n'est pas un souci. Aller viens il se fait tard on va dormir.

Sur ces mots nous allons nous couchez.

Brittany : -Bonne nuit Santana.

Santana : -Bonne nuit Brittany et merci…merci pour tout.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hey je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**QuinntanaForBrittana : Merci pour tes reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur du chapitre (c'est français ?) je vais essayé de faire plus long mais j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance :)**

**Veuillez encore et toujours excuser mes fautes de français.**

**Bonne lecture ! Commentez ! :P**

* * *

><p>J'étais chez moi dans ma chambre et j'entendis un bruit étrange en bas. Je descendis et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Mon père était devant moi il avait un sourire malsain et il tenait ma mère par le cou. Je criai pour qu'il la lâche mais rien n'y faisait alors la colère et la peur me montais et je fonçais vers mon père pour le frapper il m'intercepta et me donna plusieurs coups. Je tombai au sol, ma mère cria mon nom. J'entendis ensuite ma mère hurler de douleur, cette pourriture lui faisait du mal. Je me relevai non sans mal et courra vers mon père pour l'arrêter mais il me prit et commença à me battre, je retombai une nouvelle fois au sol. Cette fois il ne me laissa pas, il se baissa et recommença à me frapper jusqu'à un moment où il m'envoya un très gros coup sur la tête. Je ne voyais plus rien mais entendis pour dernier son le crie de ma mère.<p>

Je me réveillai en sursaut et commençai à pleurer.

Brittany qui dû m'entendre puisqu'elle me prit dans ses bras pour me calmais.

Brittany : -Chuut calme toi regarde tout va bien chut ça va aller.

Il devait être 4h du matin et on décida de se rendormir, Brittany me pris dans ses bras pour me rassurer et on se rendormit blottie l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

><p>Voilà une semaine que je reste chez Brittany. Mon bras à presque guérir ainsi que les égratignures sur mes poings. Aujourd'hui je vais à la maison, j'ai tellement peur. Pendant cette semaine Brittany m'a aidé à aller mieux, je lui ai raconté tout, elle savait que j'allais chez moi aujourd'hui et elle voulait à tout pris que je la tienne informés.<p>

Alors me voilà devant chez moi je n'ose pas rentrer, j'ai tellement peur de voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte que j'avais franchis tant de fois. Il n'y avait pas la voiture de mon père. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration je me décidai à ouvrir la porte et entrai. Je sentis tout de suite la froideur de la maison. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je vis une lettre sur la table et une enveloppe à côté. Mon nom est inscris dessus. Je pris d'abord la lettre.

_Santana,_

_Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais et moi-même je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir pu faire une telle chose. Ce soir là j'étais saoul et je venais de me faire virer de mon travail. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est pour que tu comprennes mon état. J'ai appelé l'hôpital pour qu'il prenne en charge ta mère. J'ai aussi organisé des funérailles pour ta mère. Je te laisse la maison je pense que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir. Je comprends, tu verras dans une enveloppe je t'ai laissé tout ce que j'ai sur mon compte pour que tu puisses vivre seule. Je suis tellement désolé. Quand tu auras terminé de lire cette lettre je te promets que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Je ne supporte plus mon reflet dans un miroir après avoir fais ce que j'ai fais, je suis dégoûté de moi-même. Je ne peux pas continué de vivre avec ça. Je m'en vais retrouver ta mère dans la mort._

_Je ne peux pas être pardonné pour ce que j'ai fais._

_Même si toi non saches que je t'aime._

_Ton Père._

Après avoir tout lu j'éprouvai le besoin de m'asseoir. Je restai immobile pendant un long moment.

Je décidai de faire un tour dans la maison.

Je marchais lentement et touchais tout ce qui pouvait me rappelais avant. Je fermais les yeux pour me souvenir de ces moments passé ma mère et moi. De ces moments passés avec mon père, oui avant qu'il ne change c'était un homme très respectable et très joyeux, je l'admirais vraiment beaucoup. Mais ces temps là ont changés. Je ressentais tellement de sentiments contradictoires, je détestais mon père mais j'aimais tellement celui d'avant.

Je suis totalement perdue je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je devrais aller voir Brittany.

Rejoignant le geste à la parole je toquais à la porte des Pierces.

C'est une femme qui venue m'ouvrir.

Santana : -Bonjour, je m'appelle Santana. Je suis une amie de Brittany.

La femme : -Bonjour, je suis sa mère ravie de te connaître. Ne reste pas dehors entre.

J'entrais et je discutais avec sa mère quelque instant, elle était très gentille comme sa fille.

Brittany descendit et on allait dans sa chambre.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demandé. Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais trouvé à la maison. Je lui racontais tout, la lettre, l'enveloppe, les funérailles, le suicide de mon père et le fait que je suis à présent toute seule.

A peine avais-je fini de lui raconter que je fondis en larmes. Brittany me pris dans ses bras comme à chaque fois et me caressa le dos pour m'apaiser.

Brittany : -Aller c'est normal que tu évacue tout sa. Et puis tu n'es pas toute seule San. Tu n'es pas toute seule.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Nouveau chapitre.**

**Laissez des reviews dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'en courage de savoir votre avis.**

**Veuillez comme d'habitude excusez mes fautes de français, je fais tout mon possible pour les corrigés :)**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donné votre avis !**

* * *

><p>Quelques mois plus tard.<p>

Brittany m'a encore énormément aidé pendant tout ce temps. Je réussis un peu plus chaque jour à faire mon deuil et à me rétablir de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais allée à l'enterrement de ma mère j'étais la seule de la famille car je n'ai jamais connu la famille de mon père et que du coté de ma mère ils sont malheureusement tous décédés ou ne parle plus à ma mère. Brittany était aussi là avec moi et quelques collègues et amis de ma mère. Mon père avait fait en sorte que l'histoire ne se propage pas, on devinait les traces de coups sur le corps de ma mère. Ce qui fait que cette histoire n'était pas apparut dans les journaux et que juste leurs noms avait étaient cités à la dernière page dans la liste des défunts de la semaine.

Britt et moi sommes devenues inséparables. Nous avons passé toute les vacances d'été ensemble, jamais l'une sans l'autre. J'essayais d'allé de l'avant même si ça me faisait toujours un mal de chiens d'y pensée.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes et je passais chez Brittany pour y aller avec elle.

Elle était dans la cuisine et dès qu'elle me vu et me sauta dans les bras et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

Santana : -Coucou Britt-britt. Alors prête pour ton premier jour de cours ?

Brittany : -Coucou San. Oui plus que jamais !

Elle se détacha et on partit au lycée.

On regarda les listes des classes.

Ouf je suis avec Brittany.

* * *

><p>La cloche avait sonné et tous partis sans même écouté la fin de la phrase du professeur.<p>

J'attendais Brittany et nous décidons d'aller au parc près de chez nous.

Santana : -C'était pas mal comme même pour un premier jour de cours ?

Brittany : -Oui c'était super, mais le mieux c'est qu'on soit dans la même classe !

Santana : -Je suis d'accord sur ce point.

On se sourit.

Brittany : -Alors comme ça au lycée Mademoiselle Santana Lopez est une fille populaire et à une réputation de garce ?

Santana : -Oui, les gens savent qu'ils ne doivent pas m'embêter.

Brittany : -Ouhh mais c'est que s'est une dure à cuire avec tout le monde.

Elle essaya de ne pas rigoler mais échoua lamentablement et explosa de rire.

Santana : -Arrête de te moquait ce n'est pas parce que je suis tout le contraire avec toi que je ne peux pas commencer à être une garce avec toi !

Brittany : -C'est impossible ça !

Elle arrêta de rigoler aussitôt après avoir répondu.

Santana : -Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Elle planta son regard dans le mien et toute vie dans le parc avait disparu il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi.

Brittany : -Parce que tu tiens à moi et que…

Je la sentie en profonde réflexion sur ce qu'elle voulait dire donc je l'aidai à finir sa phrase.

Santana : -Et que… ?

Brittany : -Non rien laisse tomber.

Je décidai de ne pas insister et changeai de sujet.

Santana : -Sinon ça te dirai une petite soirée télé-pizza chez moi ce soir ?

Brittany : -Oh oui j'adore quand on en fait ! Je peux choisir le film ?

Santana : -Bien sûr Britt tout ce que tu veux.

On se regarda pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Puis elle se rapprocha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

Brittany : -A toute à l'heure.

Je frissonnai à son action. Puis elle me déposa un bisou sur la joue, se leva et me fis un clin d'œil avant de partir prendre des affaires chez elle.

Je connais Britt depuis quelques mois maintenant. A chaque fois qu'elle me touche j'ai ces frissons qui parcourent mon corps, quand elle est avec moi mon cœur s'accélère. Et le pire c'est quand elle me regarde dans les yeux, à chaque fois je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses yeux bleus si envoutant. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle me fait ressentir.

Je sortie de mes pensée pour aller à mon tour chez moi.

* * *

><p>Brittany arriva juste après moi.<p>

Santana : -Ravie de vous revoir Miss Pierce.

Brittany : -C'est également un plaisir pour moi Mademoiselle Lopez.

Je la fis rentrer et nous montons dans ma chambre.

Elle me regarda avec malice et un sourire carnassier.

Santana : -Oh Britt je connais ce regard et j'aime pas du tout ça !

Brittany s'approcha doucement de moi en ricanant.

Brittany : -Je déclare la bataille de chatouille ouverte !

Britt me poussa sur le lit commença à me faire des chatouilles en se mettant au dessus de moi les jambes des deux côtés de mes hanches.

Santana: - Je le savais ! Britt arrête ahah!

Brittany :- Tu veux que j'arrête c'est ça ?

Santana :- Ahah Oui !

Brittany :- Alors supplie-moi !

Santana - Ahahah ça jamais !

Brittany :- Oh que si Santana Lopez soumet toi à moi !

Brittany continua à me martyriser et rigola en me voyant me tortiller dans tous les sens.

Santana: - Ahah bon ahahah d'accord ! Ahah ah.a..arrête je t'en supplie !

Brittany s'arrêta aussitôt et me regarda dans les yeux. Sa tête était à quelques centimètres de la mienne. A ce moment mon souffle fût coupé et mon cœur battit d'une allure très vive. C'est à ce moment que le livreur de pizza sonna à la porte. Je me relevai et descendis chercher la pizza que j'avais commandée plus tôt. Après avoir payais je remontais dans ma chambre. Britt m'attendais. Je mis alors le film en route et on prit chacune une part de pizza. Le film commença est à vrai dire je ne le regardai pas, j'étais bien trop distraite par la fille à côtés de moi qui elle avait l'air absorbé par l'histoire. Je mis ma tête sur ses genoux et elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Je repense à toutes ces sensations quand elle me touche, à mon cœur qui bat beaucoup plus vite quand je la vois, à ma respiration qui se coupe quand elle est trop près de moi.

Je décidai alors de me venger de tout à l'heure. Je commençai à chatouiller Brittany, elle rigola et essaya de s'enfuir mais je l'en empêcha en la mettant sous moi.

Brittany : Ahahahah C'est pas juste !

Santana : Fallait y penser avant de me déclarer la guerre ! Oeil pour oeil, dents pour dents !

Brittany : Ahah.. mm..mais t'inquiète pas San ! Je ne me soumettrai pas comme tu l'as fait toi !

Santana : Oh ! Toi tu veux vraiment la guerre !

Je continuai de plus bel à lui chatouiller les côtes.

Santana : Toute façon tu seras bien obligée de te rendre ! Tu ne pourras pas me résister, personne ne peux résister Santana Lopez !

Et là sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait Brittany retourna la situation de façon à ce que je me retrouve en dessous d'elle en me bloquant les poings de chaque côté de ma tête.

Brittany : Ah oui je vois que madame à raison !

Accompagnant sa phrase d'un regard plein de malice.

J'étais incapable de dire ne serais-ce qu'un mot.

Brittany s'approcha de moi jusqu'à avoir sa bouche à côté de mon oreille.

Brittany : J'ai gagné.

J'avais les mêmes sensations que précédemment quand elle s'était approchée de moi comme ça.

Puis elle se recula lentement et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux était plus sombre qu'à la normal.

J'étais en train d'haleter, elle était si proche de moi.

Je m'autorisai à passé mon regard de ses yeux à sa bouche.

Et puis d'un seul coup je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'eu des millions de papillons dans mon ventre à cet instant.

Ses mains virent se plaqués sur mes hanches pour rapprocher son corps du miens et mes mains derrière son cou pour plus de pression.

Nous nous séparons pour pouvoir tout d'abord reprendre notre souffle.

Puis quelqu'un me secoua.

Et j'ouvris les yeux.

Brittany : Santana ? Santana ? Tu es là ?

Brittany me secoua légèrement.

Santana : Hein umh quoi ?

Brittany : Le film est fini tu t'es endormie.

Elle me sourie tendrement.

Santana : Ah euh ouai euh.. Ouai.

J'étais plus certaine d'où je me trouvée alors tout ça avait était un rêve ?

Brittany : Aller viens San on va se couché.

Brittany et moi nous nous mettions au lit.

Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, habitude prise depuis cette fameuse nuit chez elle la première fois.

Je finis tout de même par m'endormir en repensant à mon rêve.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bon me revoilà je tiens à vous remerciez pour les commentaires ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je poste maintenant étant donné que ça fait deux semaines et que je ne sais absolument pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera (je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé et il faut que je réfléchisses comment je vais tourner l'histoire pour pas que ça n'ailles trop vite).**

**Bonne lecture et si vous avez des idées ou des choses que vous voudriez voir dans les prochains chapitres faites le moi savoir :)**

* * *

><p>J'entendis ma mère crier et mon père rigoler, j'entendis des bruits de battements de plus en plus forts. Ma mère criée de plus bel. Mon père entra dans ma chambre et commença à me frapper.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai à ce moment là en sursaut. Depuis ce jour mon sommeil est continuellement interrompu à cause de tous ces cauchemars. Sachant que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir je décidais de me rallonger et de regarder Brittany.<p>

Elle dormait paisiblement, son souffle régulier et son visage paisible me l'indiqua.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchie cette nuit, peut-être même trop. Je me suis tourner et retourner dans mon lit, le rêve d'hier soir m'ayant beaucoup perturbé.

J'essaye désespérément de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens quand je suis avec elle. Je sais qu'elle et moi nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques mois mais vous savez quand vous rencontrez une personne et qu'au premier regard vous savez que cette personne aura une place importante dans votre vie. Cliché n'est ce pas ? Pourtant c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand elle m'a emmenée chez elle, la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Elle a tellement de bonté en elle, de gentillesse. Tout le contraire de moi, moi la garce de Mc Kinley qui n'est jamais gentille, pas même avec ses amis sauf bien évidemment Brittany. Mais avec Brittany c'est tellement différent, je suis différente avec elle. Brittany et moi c'est spécial car elle est la seule à m'avoir vu pleuré, à m'avoir vu sous ma carapace, carapace qui c'est détruite cette été. C'est grâce à elle que je peux me reconstruire. Elle fait ressortir mes bons côtés celui que personne d'autre n'a vu.

Tellement absorbés dans mes pensées que je ne vu pas le temps passée. Le réveil sonna et Brittany se réveilla. J'éteignis la cause de son réveil.

Santana: -Salut toi.

Brittany : -Salut.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, se leva et s'étira.

On descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Puis on partit se préparer.

Une fois prête nous sortons de la maison et commença le chemin vers le lycée.

Nous arrivons devant le lycée et nous allions à nos casiers qui d'ailleurs étaient côte à côte.

Quinn: - Hey Santana.

Je retournais et vis Quinn.

Santana : -Hey Quinn, ça va ? Comment ça se fait que t'es pas venu hier ?

Quinn : -Oui. Hier j'étais malade mais ce n'est pas important. Mais j'aimerais bien connaître la fille à côtés de toi qui à réussi à s'approcher de la grande Santana Lopez.

Santana : -Oui j'allai te la présenter. Brittany je te présente Quinn. Et Quinn voici Brittany.

Quinn : -Bien contente de te connaître Brittany.

Brittany : -Idem

Quinn : - Alors tes vacances Santana ?

Brittany me regarda.

Santana :-Mmm il y a eu mieux et toi qu'est ce la grande Quinn Fabray à fait ?

Quinn :-Oh pas grands choses mis appart que je suis partis avec ma famille en Espagne.

Je pris un ton ironique.

Santana :-Oh oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas grand choses.

Brittany sourie avec amusement.

Quinn roula des yeux et changea de sujets.

Quinn : -Sinon les inscriptions pour les cheerios sont ouvertes.

Santana : -Oh il faut qu'on aille s'inscrire hein Britt ?

Brittany : -Oui, Quinn tu viens t'inscrire ?

Quinn : -Mais moi c'est déjà fait les chéries.

Brittany : -Ah d'accord bah on va s'inscrire maintenant avant qu'il n'y est plus de places !

Santana : -Ouai.

On partie s'inscrire et la sonnerie du début de cours retentit.

* * *

><p>Quinn est dans notre classe ce qui est super cool puisqu'elle et moi formons le duo parfait des bitchs de McKinley.<p>

Puis comme ça Brittany et Quinn pourront faire plus ample connaissance !

Nous sommes en cours de maths et je suis évidemment assise à côtés de Brittany.

Brittany : -San je comprends rien.

Santana :- Attends je vais t'expliquer.

Quinn qui étais assise à la table d'à côtés ricana.

Quinn :- Ah ah depuis quand Santana Lopez aides quelqu'un pour des cours !

Je l'a fusilla du regard.

Santana : Toi mêles-toi de tes affaires et occupe-toi du lamantin qui te sert de petit ami !

Je passais donc les quatre heures de maths à faire comprendre à Brittany la nouvelle leçon.

La sonnerie retentit, il est midi.

Britt, Quinn et moi se dirigeons au réfectoire.

On s'assit et commença à mangés.

Quinn :- Les auditions pour les cheerios sont cette après-midi.

Brittany :- J'ai hâte !

Santana :- Vous savez quoi je sais d'avance qu'on va être toute les trois prises.

Quinn :- Sans aucun doute ! Bon je vous laisse les filles je dois allez voir Finn.

Santana :- D'accord à toute à l'heure !

Brittany me regarda confuse.

Santana :- Finn c'est le petit ami de Quinn.

Brittany rigola.

Brittany :-Ah c'est le gars que t'as traité de lamantin en maths ?

Santana :- Oui c'est ça.

Et nous partîmes dans un fou rire.

* * *

><p>Ma journée de cours finis je rentrai chez moi. Bien sur les auditions pour les cheerios se sont bien passé (si on ne tiens pas compte des répliques cinglante du coach Sylvester). Les résultats seront affichés dans la semaine mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. A vrai dire j'ai autre choses à penser comme le fait que hier soir j'ai fait un rêve où ma meilleure amie m'embrassais. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions, déjà que mon corps réagit bizarrement au contact de Britt alors quand on rajoute mon rêve je ne suis pas prête de fermer l'œil de la nuit.<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes !**

**Donc me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci.**

**Bref je n'ai pas encore écris le chapitre suivant donc je vais m'activer mais sachez que j'essaie de poster une fois par mois donc si je suis dans les temps se seras en février pour le prochain (bien sûr si je l'ai fini plus tôt je le posterais) :)**

**Voilà bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain j'avais des cernes sous les yeux comme je l'avais prévu hier soir.<p>

J'attendais Brittany dans son salon.

Brittany :- C'est bon j'arrive !

Elle descendait les marches de l'escalier et me fit la bise. Elle eu l'air inquiète en voyant ma tête.

Je l'as comprenais, j'ai eu la même réaction ce matin quand j'ai vu ma tête.

Brittany : - Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

Santana :-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit.

* * *

><p>Arrivé au lycée, il y avait un attroupement de filles qui se réjouissaient ou pleuraient. La coach Sylvester a vite fait son choix à ce que je vois, la liste des sélectionnés est déjà affichés. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil et ne fut pas étonnés de voir mon nom, celui de Quinn et de Brittany y figurés. Quand Brittany eu lu son nom sur la liste elle a fait le truc que je jugerais le plus adorable du monde qui est de sautillais sur place en faisant un « ooouuuuiiiiiiii » en frappant dans ses mains. C'est bizarre si quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait j'aurais trouvé ça ridicule mais quand c'est Britt je ne peux que la trouvais adorable.<p>

C'est à ce moment que Quinn arriva.

Quinn : - Attention Santana tu as un sourire complètement idiot sur ton visage.

Je tournais la tête vers Quinn et lui jetais un regard noir.

Brittany :- Hey Quinn. Tu as pu voir la liste ? On est toute les trois prises ! C'est super non ?

Quinn :- Salut, oui j'ai vu, t'as raison c'est super.

Puck :- Hey les filles.

Santana : -Quoi Puck !

Puck :-Ou là tu t'es levée du mauvais pied toi !

Quinn :- Ouai elle est de mauvais humeur parce que j-

Santana :- Ta gueule.

Quinn me répondu par un grand sourire.

Puck: - Bref je venais vous dire que ce week-end je fais une fête chez moi et bien sûr l'alcool est prévus. Les New Directions sont invités aussi.

Santana :- Britt tu m'avais pas dit que tu adorais danser ?

Brittany :- Si pourquoi ?

Santana :- Quinn, Puck et moi sommes au glee club. C'est une chorale et je crois qu'ils ont besoin de danseurs.

Brittany :- Ça à l'air bien.

Santana :- Dans ce cas cet après-midi je t'emmène avec nous à la répétition avec Mr Schuester.

Brittany :- Ok.

* * *

><p>On prit place sur les chaises et Mr Schuester arriva.<p>

Santana :- Mr Schuester je peux prendre la parole ?

Mr Schuester :- Bien sur.

Je me levais et prit Britt par la main pour qu'elle me suive.

Santana :- Je vous présente Brittany, elle adore danser donc je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait venir au glee club.

Mr Schuester : C'est super Santana ! Brittany tu as prévu quelque chose pour nous montrer ton niveau ?

Brittany :- Et bien je travaille sur une chorée en ce moment donc je peux peut-être vous la montrer ?

Mr Schuester :- Ce serait génial, on te regarde.

Je retournais m'asseoir et attendais que Brittany commence sa démonstration.

La musique retentit et elle se déhanchait en rythme et faisait toutes sortes de mouvement par la suite. Elle est vraiment douée. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever mon regard de son corps qui se déplaçait avec fluidité et grâce. Je regardais son visage, elle avait l'air complètement déconnecté du monde, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle souriait avec une expression de pur bonheur. Je me doutais qu'elle était douée mais là elle est faite pour ça, il n'y a pas de doutes !

Elle fit un dernier pas et la chanson touchait à sa fin. Il y eu une minute de flottement, elle dégageait tellement d'émotions en dansant que tout le monde dû prendre le temps de revenir à la réalité. Puis le glee club applaudit et Mr Schuester se leva.

Mr Schuester :-Et bien nous avons une nouvelle arrivés dans le glee club ! Brittany c'était incroyable tu as un vrai don !

Brittany :-Merci.

Brittany se rassit à côtés de moi et tout le monde lui posaient des tonnes de questions, la pauvre était un peu perdue et ne savait plus qui posait les questions et à qui elle devait répondre.

Santana :- Oh ! Vous pouvais la laissez respirer quand même ! On dirait des affamés qui voient une pomme au milieu de nulle part et qui se jettent tous dessus !

Brittany me remercia du regard, je lui répondis en lui souriant. Tout le monde me regardaient pas si surpris que ça que j'intervienne.

Santana :- Quoi ? Vous aurez tout l'année pour la connaître pas besoin de l'ennuyait avec vos questions !

Mr Schuester :- Merci Santana mais parlons plus tôt de cette année et des sélections pour les régionales.

Mr Schuester nous expliqua les chansons qu'il pensait faire cette année.

* * *

><p>Brittany et moi étions à nos casiers quand un mec arriva et s'adressa à Britt.<p>

… :-Hey Bébé tu sais que t'es chaude ? Une soirée rien que toi et moi dans une chambre ça te dis ?

Brittany :- On se connait ? Nan parce que je t'ai jamais vu et tu sais c'est pas la meilleur façon de draguer, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de venir perdre mon temps avec toi ?

… :- Oh tu perdrais pas ton temps je t'assure !

Brittany : -Mais toi oui. Je suis pas intéressée, tu vois en faite tu m'intéresse pas.

… :- J'aime bien les filles inaccessible ! Tu sais une fois sous ma couette tu pourras plus te passer de moi !

Brittany étais calme contrairement à moi qui commencée à fulminée devant l'insistance du gars.

Brittany :-Pour ça faudrait d'abord que tu me mettes sous ta couette chose qui n'arrivera pas alors maintenant tu me lâches.

Ok..ok..ok calme-toi Santana calme toi, Britt gère la situation, elle sais gardée son calme elle au moins.

… :- Allez les putes dans ton genre ça accepte toujours non ?

Calme toi, calme toi, il a juste d- Attends, attends, QUOI !?

Je le pris par le col et le plaquais contre les casiers sans aucune douceur.

Santana :-TU VIENS DE DIRE QUOI LA !?

J'étais dans une rage que je n'avais sentis que peu de fois. Et je peux dire qu'il y en a eu des fois ou j'étais énervée, j'ai toujours eu le sang chaud et je n'ai jamais hésité à utilisé la violence.

Les élèves dans le couloir ont du m'entendre criais puisqu'ils s'étaient tous regroupés autour de nous. Le mec semblait les remarquer et il essayait d'enlever la lueur de crainte dans ses yeux par un air arrogant.

… :- Wow dis donc ta copine a le sang chaud à ce que je vois ! Si tu veux je peux m'arranger à la satisfaire elle aussi !

Je ressaierais ma prise sur son col et ni une ni deux je lui envoyai mon poing dans sa gueule.

Santana :- Écoutes crétin je crois que tu te rends pas compte dans qu'elle merde tu t'es fourré ! Sois tu es un débile totale et tu viens en sachant qui je suis, sois tu es venue en me connaissant pas ce qui soit dit en passant est impossible étant donnée que je martyrise tout le monde dans ce lycée, mais je vais garder cette hypothèse parce que t'as l'air encore plus con qu'un phacochère sans tête putain !

Il mit un peu de temps à se remettre de mon coup.

Santana :-Va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à fermer ta gueule !

… :-Et quoi si je le fais pas tu va aller pleurais dans les jupes de ta mère ? A moins que celle-ci ne sois trop occupées à faire le trottoir habillée comme sa connasse de fille ?

L'évocation de ma mère remonta tous les événements de cet été. Je le lâchais soudainement et Britt vu de suite que ça n'allait pas.

Brittany s'avançait et pris la même position que moi précédemment et plaquant le gars contre les casiers. Elle avait serré la mâchoire.

Brittany :- Ok, Ok. J'ai laissé passer le fait que tu m'es traité de pute mais là t'as osé insulter Santana et sa mère et ça, sa va pas le faire.

Et elle lui mit une droite monumentale.

Le gars tomba à terre sous le coup puissant.

Puis elle lui donna un deuxième coup, un troisième et en pour finir un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille.

Elle se précipita vers moi qui commençait à pleurer et m'emmenais vers les toilettes. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me murmurait des paroles rassurantes toute en me caressant les cheveux et le dos. Je sanglotais et pleurais à chaudes larmes pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures ? J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Après m'être calmais, je restais dans les bras de Britt qui me caressait toujours les cheveux et le dos. Puis elle se détacha et mit ses mains sur mes joues en faisant des mouvements circulait avec ses pouces.

Brittany :- Ça va mieux ?

J'hochais la tête et me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais les yeux rougit et bouffi par les larmes. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour reprendre une attitude à peu près normal.

* * *

><p>J'avais finit par dormir chez Brittany après l'incident du lycée. J'avais passé mon temps à pleurer et Brittany a une fois de plus était là, elle n'avait pas parlé, elle s'était contentée de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait que l'évocation de ma mère avait fait remonter tout les événements de cet été, son décès étant toujours douloureux. Je suis bien consciente qu'on ne peut pas effacer tout ça en quelque mois, je sais que le temps m'aidera à au moins cicatriser. C'était trop tôt, trop tôt d'entendre parlait d'elle sans que je n'éclate en sanglots.<p>

Brittany vint me réveiller.

Brittany :- Hey bien dormi ?

Santana :- Hey, oui.

Brittany :- Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé des gaufres.

Je me levai et descendit avec Brittany pour manger.

Elle me tendit une assiette de gaufres et je vis sa main droite.

Santana :- Mon dieu Brittany t'as main !

Sa main était toute gonflée et avait virée au bleu-vert. Elle était couverte d'hématomes plus ou moins important.

Brittany :-C'est rien.

Elle s'empressa de mettre sa main derrière son dos.

Santana :-Britt ce n'est pas rien. T'as main est couverte d'hématomes.

Brittany :- Pas du tout ma main n'as rien.

Je lui pris sa main.

Brittany :-AAIIEE

Santana :- Si c'était rien tu n'aurais pas gémis. Allez viens on va soigner ça.

Elle me suivit et fit la moue, vaincu.

J'appliquai la crème et commençai à enroulai un bandage autour de sa main. Elle fit une grimace.

Brittany :-Aïe ! Ça m'apprendra à donnée des coups, il avait la tête dure !

Je finissais son bandage et relevai mes yeux pour les placer sur ceux de Brittany.

Santana :- D'ailleurs à ce propos j-

Je cherchais les bons mots et elle me souriait pour m'encourager à continuer.

Je lui pris la main non bander et la serrai dans les mienne.

Santana :-En fait je voulais te remercier de m'avoir défendu quand il à insulter ma…ma mère tout m'es revenue en mémoire et m'a explosé à la gueule et si tu n'avais pas était là je crois que je serais encore dans ce couloir en train de pleurer comme une merde.

Brittany :-Je t'aime.

Mon cœur bondit en entendant ces mots mais je fis abstraction en sachant pertinemment que c'était normal entre meilleure amie de ce dire des choses comme ça.

Je l'entrainais dans un câlin.

Santana :-Moi aussi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PDV Brittany<strong>

Santana et moi regardions un film. En fin plutôt Santana que moi.

J'avais cogité dans ma tête pour savoir pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça, j'ai étais si violente et énervée alors que JAMAIS je dis bien JAMAIS je n'ai étais méchante envers quelqu'un.

J'ai toujours étais considéré comme une fille niaise et stupide dès mon plus jeune âge (pas que cela ne soit entièrement faux). J'avoue que parfois je me comporte comme une enfant mais bon où trouve-t-on la joie de vivre quand on se comporte comme des adultes ? C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais essayé de casser cette image de fille stupide et naïve que les gens ont de moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus brillante en ce qui concerne l'école mais à quoi bon je veux devenir danseuse et savoir le théorème de Pythagore ne va pas m'aidée à faire un enchaînement.

Oui bon je m'égare là ! Je disais donc que je n'es jamais étais aussi violente avec quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Mais quand ce gars a commencé à insultée San et sa mère j'ai ressentie de la colère, beaucoup de colère. Depuis que Santana est entrée dans ma vie, je me mets à ressentir plein de sentiments, la tendresse, l'amitié, la joie, la tristesse et maintenant la colère. J'avoue que c'est un peu effrayant de savoir qu'une personne peu presque changer la personne que vous êtes juste par le fait d'être proche de vous.


End file.
